


Five Pairs of Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi meets Eren, a teenager suffering from dissociative identity disorder, he tries his best to help him recover, even if he himself isn't fully healed yet. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Pairs of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will include some triggering subject matter, including the discussion of mental disorders. I will tag this content at the beginning of every chapter in the header here, so please check!
> 
> I am not trying to 'idealize' or promote broken-ness in any way. This is a story primarily focused on healing and acceptance. That being said, if you're looking for fluff or explicit Ereri, I can't promise you that either. Sorry. 
> 
> I am still learning, so if I say anything ignorant or insulting at any point in time, please know that I did not intend on doing so, and I would be grateful if you could point out my mistakes so that I can fix them and learn from them in the future. Thank you. (❁´◡`❁)

The rain hits the asphalt at the same time the needle pierces the skin of my arm. A dull, throbbing pain fills the area, but I pretend that the liquid inside is rain, and not the chemicals that keep me alive.

"Good boy. Just a little longer."

The man in the lab coat has my eyes beneath his glasses - a deep, raw turquoise that I have never been able to describe. Underneath are dark circles, trenches of age and sleepless nights thrown away in lieu of work and progress. I reach forward subconsciously with my free arm and catch the stray hairs falling from his shoulder. He flinches at first, but relaxes and looks at me.

"Eren?"

The syringe finally leaves my arm, and a tissue is pressed against the new wound. Then, a hand reaches out to touch my cheeks. I recoil instinctively, and look at wet, rough fingers. I'm confused at first, and take a glance at the window, but then I realize that I've been crying. _Tears, not rain,_ I tell myself.

"..."

No words will come out, but the man gives a sad smile and pats the top of my head with the same hand. I hear mumbled words, then an apology, and then another. Someone is saying the word 'sorry' over and over like a chant, and soon I notice that my mouth is sore.

"It's okay, Eren," the man begins. "I will always love you, even if you are -"

 

 

 

 

The rain drowns out the last of my father's words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (in a while) fic so if there are any embarrassing or obvious mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
